


The thing is (Art)

by Kamaete



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, WinterIron Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/pseuds/Kamaete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Falling in love can be hard enough to deal with on its own. Falling in love when you are a recently-reintegrated superhero, who spent the past 70 years as a brainwashed HYDRA assassin, is a bit tricky. It gets trickier when the person you're in love with is a genius, billionaire, philanthropist, superhero. It's just messy when said person is Captain America's boyfriend.”</p><p>The Art Part of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousbees/pseuds/curiousbees">curiousbees</a>' Fic "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4788464">The Thing Is</a>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thing is (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The thing is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788464) by [castlesbuiltintheair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlesbuiltintheair/pseuds/castlesbuiltintheair). 



> My computer crashed half way through the arting process, so I'll update this with the other half of the pictures sometime tomorrow or next week! I'm so sorry this is only half done! :CCCC
> 
> Find [curiousbees](http://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousbees/pseuds/curiousbees)' story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4788464)! It's really REALLY good!

"Except, when they‟re finally done and Stark lands in front of him, armordissembling in a flurry of smooth gears and breathtaking technology to reveal the man in his skintight flight suit, and Bucky just wants –"

 

"It is now capable of gentleness and soft touches too. Bucky could hold a gossamer seed and not crush it..."

 

"But most prominent is the stunning stab of arousal in his gut at the sight of Steve and Tony kissing in front of him. The brief, vivid mental vision he has of Steve going down on Tony, pale muscular body holding down the smaller tanned frame..."

 

"So he avoids Tony instead, forces himself to put some distance between the two of them. He stops dropping by the workshop... He doesn‟t go up to the kitchen at 2 a.m. on the nights where both he and Tony are awake... he doesn‟t join the weekly video game showdown between Tony and Clint... He doesn‟t join Steve and Tony on the couch during movie nights, He doesn‟t even stop by the workshop for his mostly-unnecessary weekly arm check-ups."

 

"While Bucky is still trying to digest that, a new chant goes up. One that seems to mainly be thousands of people yelling "Kiss!" "


End file.
